


Masked

by DaedricQueen



Series: Hidden Behind Masks [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masked ball, Masquerade, Second Chances, Unknown Suitor, long time crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaedricQueen/pseuds/DaedricQueen
Summary: Before Auradon, Evie reminisces about a last minute masked party that Mal had thrown at Dragon Hall where she had met someone who held her close but never spoke.  5 years later, the future Queen of Auradon once again decides to host an extravagant masked ball and history is going to repeat itself.





	1. On the Isle

It didn't matter that she had pricked her finger more times than she could remember, Evie was in a state of euphoric bliss as she sat at her rickety desk and put that last few stitches by hand into her dress for the night. She had another two hours before she would have to make a made dash out the door in order to meet up with Mal, Jay and Carlos before the four of them would make their way to Dragon Hall. Two hours was not enough time in her opinion to finish her mask as well as dress and do her makeup, but she'd make it work.

It had been quite the surprise to Evie when a grinning Mal had approached her a few days prior with an elaborate plan to break into the school after hours and throw the biggest masked party ever. Of course, they had initially planned a list of other villain progeny to invite but that had gone out the window when word started to spread. Those that were neutral with Mal's crew, were eager to appear while those that were not on friendly terms with Mal, stuck their noses up and said they wouldn't be caught at the party. That being said, the turnout wasn't exactly set in stone but Mal had spread the word that the place would be decorated and there would be music, but food and drink wasn't promised so bringing your own was obvious.

For the next few days, Evie and Jay had smuggled and stored different nick nacks and what have you, to decorate the school. Mal's bag always carried cans of spray paint and Evie knew that Mal would whip together graffiti to tag the school, within seconds of arrival. Carlos, ever the tech kid, had devised a device that he could wire up in the main hall and had found music he could pump. All in all, everything was set except for the most crucial part, her outfit!

24 hours before the party was when Evie had gone into hyper activity to put together an outfit. She had raided the stalls and vendors for discarded fabric and material that had been tossed out and brought over from Auradon. Luck had been greatly on her side as she found remains of sapphire blue silk that had been nearly perfect except for the fraying ends like it had been ripped clumsily from a bolt. Another stall had a strip of dark, navy blue leather that had made her jaw drop due to how it was still supple and clean. It would make a perfect belt and with the right rhinestones, could sparkle and shine. More treasures were easy to find and while she had been in shopping bliss, she hadn't noticed the pair of clear blue eyes that had watched her move from stall to stall.

Evie stood from her desk, shaking out her creation and taking pleasure in how the dim light of her room couldn't diminish the vibrant blue. It was a strapless masterpiece that was fitted from chest to waist from sapphire blue fabric that was cool to the touch. At the waist, she had added the dark blue belt to contrast the jewel tone of the dress and embellished the belt with studs and aquamarine rhinestones. From there, the sapphire blue material flared out into a high/low skirt that she had ripped along the hem for a more edgy look. Black lace stockings gave tantalizing flashes of her fair skin while her favorite pair of blue heeled boots finished off the outfit. Her red fingerless gloves were a staple to any outfit and the pop of red matched the crimson lipstick she was going to wear for the night as well as matched her signature heart and crown necklace. Lastly there was her mask, a black Venetian inspired piece with shards of glass sanded down to being safe to wear and painted blue in the back before being glued to the mask. Evie hadn't put much thought into the mask because her hair was a big enough giveaway to her identity, so she didn't bother so much with the mask part of her outfit.

Slipping into her dress, she adjusted the fit of the belt and preened before her body length mirror. Despite it's many cracks and fractures, she could see herself in its length and beamed. In her head, she could just imagine the voice of her mother's magic mirror doting on her and praising her for her beauty and grace. Her hands smoothed down the skirt, enjoying the fabric beneath the pads of her fingers before she checked the time. She was slightly behind schedule and rushed to brush out her hair and apply her blood red lipstick and mascara. Pleased with the result, she grabbed a leather jacket and dashed out the door of her room and ran as fast as she could to meet her friends.

~*~

She felt him before she even saw him.

A hand landing upon her waist, fingers curling in delicately before she felt herself being pulled back against against a male body. She tried to turn around, but found herself flush against her mysterious dance partner as he swayed behind her, soon coaxing her to do the same. For a few minutes they danced like that, his hand upon her waist and body flush to hers. His breath warm against the nape of her neck so she assumed that while he was a bit taller than her, he was close to her in height. His grip upon her was feather light like he didn't want to hold her there against her will, but she found herself to curious to protest. Instead, she enjoyed the presence of him behind her as she fit against him well.

A new song started and its tempo was upbeat and fast, but that didn't stop the male behind her from finally stepping away so she could turn around while still moving at a slow pace as to give her an open window to leave if she wished. She didn't. Before she could part her lovely red lips to begin to ask who he was, he once again stepped closer and drew her in. His right hand rose and he placed a finger to the swell of her lips which made her breath hitch at how gentle he was with her. It seemed unreal, a fellow villain child being so cautious and dare she think it, romantic. Once again, h drew her into a slow dance! They were the only two people moving at such a pace but Evie soon forgot everyone in the room. She was finally able to see her mysterious and oddly silent partner and with this muted lighting of Dragon Hall, all she could make out was that his ensemble was all black and that his eyes were possibly a crystalline blue.

Or what she could see of his eyes as the lighting in Dragon Hall's main room was absolutely ridiculous. All she could guess at was the color, blue. His mask was black and feathered, hiding most of his features above the mouth. Evie swallowed hard within that moment because she caught herself admiring his jawline and full looking lips. He must of noticed as well or was able to read her features, because those same lips broke into a big grin and she nearly wanted to beg him to say something since she was struck dumb in his arms. Yet alas, he didn't speak but leaned forward to press his lips against her forehead.

Once again, her breath caught in her throat and she lifted her hands to rest upon the broad surface of his chest as eyes fluttered before closing. Fine hairs rose along her neck as his left arm encircled her waist and the fingers of his right hand were moving, tracing up her arm to her shoulder. The path his fingers left sent chills up her spine and she craved more of his touch as she leaned into him. What seemed like an eternity passed between them and she was making to speak, to ask his name.

Yet like the strike of midnight to Cinderella's perfect night, the moment between them was to be halted.

The moment was shattered at Mal's laugh drawing nearer as Evie's eyes snapped open and she looked up at her suitor. His eyes were clouded in frustration and before she could think, he was pulling away. He slipped a finger into her hair, curling a cobalt blue tress about it before he stepped away and her captured tress slipped from his fingers. Before Evie felt Mal's hand touch her waist and before she saw her mysterious suitor disappear into the throng of partygoers, she whispered a strained _"....wait...."_

Like smoke, he had vanished leaving only the remembered caress of his lips to her forehead, in his wake.


	2. Five Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later, history is about to repeat itself.

Less than 48 hours until Mal's grand Masquerade was to begin, and Evie was not so in love with her dress. There was nothing wrong with it, it was everything she usually loved in an over the top gown but it just didn't feel right with her.

Standing before it, she took in all the shades of blue silk and lace. Flawless stitching and embellishments, and it still didn't fit her current mood for what she wanted to wear to the Masquerade. A huff of frustration escaped her lips, blowing a stray cobalt blue lock of hair from off her face as she turned. Back and forth over warm oak beams she paced, Dizzy had already pointed out to her that she'd put a dip in the floorboards with such pacing. Even now, Dizzy was smugly sitting at her own desk busy with putting the final touches to her own dress.

"Evie," she heard Dizzy call out to her, not even bothering to hide the knowing giggle in her voice, "it's just a masquerade."

"I know that!"

She threw her hands up in frustration and sank into a plush red chair beside Dizzy's table, resting her chin upon Dizzy's work surface and sighing so dramatically that Dizzy looked at her with a brow raised. How Dizzy pulled off that iconic brow raise that just screamed Lady Tremaine, Evie would never figure out. It didn't fit Dizzy's personality at all.

"It just isn't right." her voice softened at each word as she closed her eyes and missed the calculating look Dizzy gave her before she set her work down and turned to Evie, the picture of a dutiful listener.

"Is this about that night?" Of course Dizzy would bring that up, that night that would spring up in her memory and confuse her. Evie knew her silent partner had to be a villain kid, they had been on the Isle. She also knew that whoever he was, he must have some reason to not step forward even now. Five years later and she still knew nothing about him, in fact, she found herself believing that maybe some villain had had a child that no one knew about. So naturally, he was forgotten and overlooked when Ben had extended invitations and pardons to the children of the Villains after the events of Cotillion. That meant Evie had failed and that just didn't sit right. The thoughts in her head were so uncomfortable so she opened her eyes and stood up abruptly.

"You're right, I should move on. He hasn't come forward so he probably doesn't care so I shouldn't. I won't." But she did.

"Evie..."

"No, not now Dizzy. I need some air." With that, she left the workroom with a determination to walk it off and refocus.

~*~

Despite her declaration to forget it all and forget him, whoever he was, Evie had one last card to play. If he couldn't come forward, maybe she could draw him out. Unknown to even her closest friends, Evie had been working on a dress that she had started the night of Mal's party in Dragon Hall. Instead of finishing it in record time like she usually did, she had worked on it from time to time in the course of 4 and a half years. 6 months ago, in an altercation on the docks over something she couldn't remember now, she had stopped working on the dress but now felt like she could finish it. She just needed a few materials so that was why she was heading towards her favorite store.

Trims and Things was a lovely and quaint little store run by a mousey girl, Mary, who had been good friend's of Cinderella. Upon Cinderella's happily ever after, she had gifted her dear friend the funds to start up a store. The store had seen a great success and Mary was a wonderful seamstress, specializing in everything and anything you could wear. She was still reserved and soft-spoken, but that was part of her charm. Upon entering Trims and Things, Evie could smell fresh baked cookies and freshly brewed tea, and it made her mouth water.

She moved with ease down the main aisle, her fingers running over the different fabrics as was tradition until she caught sight of Mary's auburn curls and signature blue headband. A smile eased over her lips and she made her way over to Mary who looked up in hearing her footsteps and smiled back.

"Why Evie, I didn't expect to see you here until _after_ the Masquerade. Surely, your dress is perfect!"

Evie laughed and swiped a warm cookie from a cream colored plate, "oh you know how it goes and I've changed my mind. I have a gown that is long overdue in being revealed and needs the finishing touches."

"What do you ne-"

Mary's inquiry was cut short as the entrance door swung open and a familiar figure strode in with a slight slouch to his form as though he had just ducked into the first building he could find. Evie's smile from before faded as she caught the gaze of Harry Hook and he had the decency to be embarrassed before he looked to Mary instead. The brush off was nothing new to Evie. Ever since Uma and her crew had been allowed in to Auradon, the relations between VK's and pirates had simmered down to tolerance. They still didn't converse like friends, but they were able to be civil together mainly due to Mal stepping into her role as a Lady of the Court.

In fact, Evie's brow furrowed as she realized what had put her off her secret gown had been due to Harry. She had been making a stop to Uma's ship since Uma had turned a new leaf over and had become one of the best sources for imported goods. Gil had made a quick stop one night to say that Uma's ship had made dock and they'd be unloading some unique brocades the next morning. Along with the brocades, they had been able to broker a great deal for hand stretched, silk thread. The invite to shop the wares had been extended to her surprise and she had accepted. The next day, she had arrived at the dock early enough that Uma's crew hadn't even risen yet. 

Patience was a virtue she had been blessed with in copious amounts so she hadn't been bothered in waiting except that the docks were not an ideal place to stand idle. A drunken sailor with a reputation for always being intoxicated, had made a pass at her. His commentary was vulgar and the way his hands had pawed at her, was probably why she had blocked the memory. Yet now she could recall in clear detail the stench of alcohol on his breath as he clutched her sleeve in his fingers and attempted to pull her into his grasp before Harry had intervened. Harry had grabbed the man by the neck and twisted his arm so hard, that he dislocated the sailor's shoulder. The sound itself had made her flinch, but it was only the start of the altercation as Harry then punched the sailor three times in the face before he shoved the sailor off the dock and into the water.

Evie had been horrified at such actions since the sailor had suffered a dislocated shoulder and was probably disorientated from the three punches to the face. Not to mention the whole intoxicated bit. In the midst of Harry's dealing out punishment, Uma's crew had arrived and they were the ones that fished the sailor from the water and made sure he was still breathing. Evie had immediately set upon Harry, berating him for his reaction which in turn, angered the former pirate who went to great lengths to justify his actions by saying he had done it for her. She had not so nicely told him that the road to hell was paved with good intentions, to which he had blew up and stomped off.

That had been six months ago and in those six months, she had hardly seen him again. Yet here he was, in Mary's shop none the less and by the way he was leaning away from her direction but not leaving, she could only assume he was staying. Despite that, he didn't say anything more, just stood there and looked pointedly in Mary's direction while ignoring Evie.

Suddenly exhausted, Evie rolled her eyes and cleared her throat to get Mary's attention once more. "I'll be leaving soon, but could you send raven feathers to my chateau? About fifty or so should do."

Two sets of eyes snapped towards the blue headed princess, one in confusion and the other in surprise. Mary blinked, glancing between Evie and Harry before she nodded and spoke to Evie, "of course I can. As it happens, I had another order for raven feathers so they are in abundance."

"Thank you Mary," Evie replied in kind and smiled faintly, as she turned towards the door, she gave Harry a slight nod before making her exit.

~*~

Harry hadn't expected to see the princess in the shop since from what he knew of her, she was always prepared for a grand event and made a habit of staying away from shopping less she undergo and change of mind. Yet as she passed him, he felt himself start to follow her and had to force himself to stand still. Her warm brown eyes caught his for a fleeting second and his heart clenched in his chest and his fingers twitched in desire to brushing the wisps of hair from along her neck. His gaze followed her as she passed, longing a familiar feeling in his chest as she breezed by him without speaking. Words on the tip of his tongue that he had to bite back, excuses and reasons. Harry knew she was still harboring a dislike for him and he knew he deserved it in a way. Even Uma had said his actions had jeopardized his standing in her crew.

She had to know, she had to know that she was the horizon his ship would seek. To bask in the warmth of her smile, to explore the mountains and valleys of her body, she was the Northern Star. He wanted nothing more than to chase after her, to pull her into a darkened alley way and press her against the brick wall. To entangle his fingers into her hair and bring her once more against his chest before his lips drank from the well that was her mouth and quenched the fire that smoldered in his soul.

He signed, shaking the thoughts from his mind and turned once more to Mary. 

"Aye, dun say a word. I'll take it ye have my feathers."

To his relief, Mary seemed to let it pass and she nodded with a knowing smile. She stood from her seat and headed into her backroom, returning minutes later with a collection of black feathers that she held out to him. He paid her silently and made for the door, half way out when she finally spoke to him.

"Good luck Harry."

~*~

It was a stupid thing to do, but after six months of being ignored and six months of Uma's pointed looks, Harry was once again going to approach his goddess. The first time had been bittersweet, she had fit so well against him and he couldn't resist kissing her brow. He had planned on coming clean and confessing his intentions, but Mal's approach had spooked him. If she figured him out in front of Evie, things would most likely of turned ugly. He had fled and that had been the largest mistake he could commit, short of beating that bilge rat of a sailor.

He had arrived early to the Masquerade in hopes of finding Evie alone before the turnout to the party would make it difficult to whisk her away. Uma and Gil had clapped him on the back and wished him well before they went off to find some whiskey. Left to himself, Harry stepped from side to side, scanning for a head of blue and eyes that threatened to unravel him. Disappointment met him as he didn't see any sign of her, but before he could sulk away, he felt someone jab him in the side.

"She'll be here soon, look to the stairs and don't make a blunder of it this time."

He whirled about in surprise only to find Dizzy Tremaine rolling her eyes at his slack jawed expression. "What? How? You?" He seemed unable to make complete and coherent sentences, but Dizzy was ever the smart woman just like her mentor.

"Oh please, I've heard the story and I've seen the way you've always watched her when you thought you were slick." She waved her hand back and forth in the same manner one does to wave off smoke, "plus, you had bumped into me and muttered a 'shove off with ye' at me when you were fleeing. I put two and two together when Evie told me later."

Harry just gaped in shock and Dizzy laughed before gasps from about them, made them both look to the stairwell. If Harry wasn't in shock before, he was completely thrown at seeing Evie. While he gaped, Dizzy moved away from him with a grin and added, "don't fuck this up."

He really should of reprimanded her of her language but the only thought in his head at the moment was a very passionate, _well fuck_

She was a vision in black from head to toe, a sight far from expectation from the daughter of the Evil Queen. Her beautiful cobalt blue tresses was pulled up into a ponytail, luxurious blue ringlets cascading to the right of her face while a black tiara with garnet hearts sat upon her head. Before her face fell a sheer, black lace veil that didn't hide her features in the slightest. He could clearly see her eyes, outlined in dark blue liner and blue mascara. Beneath her eyes she had adhered sapphire blue rhinestones and her lush lips were painted in a dark wine of a red. Evie had designed a leather bolero with a high collar fashioned from raven feathers, the look itself reminding him of the high collar that Mal had worn before on the Isle. Yet on Evie, it had a different effect since it brought out the plunging neckline of a skintight black, strapless dress that flared out at mid-thigh into a comfortable trail behind her but was short in the front to show off black stilettos. Feathers decorated the outside of her boots with sapphire blue ribbon tied into a bow about each ankle. He swallowed, gaze rising again to where a simple ribbon choker was tied at her throat. He tried to ignore the fact that someone had dusted her collarbones with something to make them pronounced, instead he looked at her straight in the eyes as she found him.

Harry Hook had chosen to wear the same outfit he had worn five years ago, well, with minor changes. The mask was the same design and his outfit was once again black in a sea of opulent colors. Evie had spotted him and he could of swore he saw a flicker of recognition spark in her eyes as she descended the stairs like a dream made flesh. Other partygoers parted, whispers passing about them as she made her way towards him. Each click of her stilettos as she approached seemed to resonate and sound out about them as she glided towards him. Drawing near, she took him in slowly.

~*~

Evie knew him right away since he once again wore all black. Her gut instinct had been right, wearing the gown that had been inspired from his dark garb, had captured his attention right away. She hadn't of looked far, he had locked eyes with her right away and she saw recognition in his crystalline blue eyes. It was now or never, the grand moment of truth!

A confidence flooded her as she descended the stairs and stalked forward. They appraised each other and she appreciated him the closer she got. He was taller than before and his clothing looked tailored to his physique. As she drew near, he inhaled and uttered a soft, "gods."

His voice made her pause and she blinked, "Harry?"

He stepped forward and reached for her as she stepped back slightly, a hesitation in his movements before he jerked his hand back. Hurt and something she didn't recognize, flitting behind cool eyes before he muttered an apology and turned to leave. He melted into the crowd quite suddenly for one second she saw him, the next she didn't. Before her cognitive functions were able to relay what had just happened, she heard Dizzy cry out loud.

"Are you kidding me? GO AFTER HIM!."

That spurred her onward as she hiked up her skirt and dashed after him. Other partygoers must of felt pity for her or for him, for they offered up directions easily on the route of his escape. Minutes later, she was out on one of the many terraces and in her haste she felt herself lose her balance. Before she could make an embarrassing tumble though, he was there to catch her.

The arm about her waist felt right as he drew her into his chest until she could regain her footing. Before he could drop his arm though, she pressed her own hands to his arm and she felt him go tense at her back. They stood like that for a few seconds, like statues so still. Once she felt him relax though, she lessened her own pressure on his arms. Her slender fingers caressing the skin of his forearm as she murmured, "it was you."

"Aye princess," a husky whisper right by her ear, his breath caressing down the side of her throat and making her shudder. He was so close and she almost found herself wishing he'd press his lips once more to her skin. "Sorry to disappoint." Her heart broke at the words so painfully said, yes, they had quite a tumultuous history but that moment five years ago had impacted her greatly. It seemed like they had hit restart in the last ten minutes because Evie found herself desperate to know this Harry Hook. The Harry Hook that had kissed her gently upon the forehead and held her like romantically. She had to let him know that. His grasp of her waist was faint like he expected her to pull away and set into him, but instead she slowly turned about and placed her bare hands on his chest. Slowly she looked up at him through her lashes and bit her lip coyly.

He groaned, the sound a rumble in his chest that she felt and his arms encircled her waist once more. A trembling of her hands as she slid them up and traced his jawline with her thumbs. Further up she went, gently sliding her thumbs underneath his mask and pushing it up and off his face. It fell easily and he nudged it away since he didn't feel like that he had to hide himself from her any more now. Tenderly, she cupped his face and looked into those bewitching blue eyes. If eyes are the window to the soul, then she was drowning.

"Harry..."

~*~

Could he hope? Could he hold out for another minute with this chance with her in his arms? She said his name so softly that he had that selfish desire to make her say his name over and over again. Whisper it, scream it, sigh it, anything. His name on her lips and he was coming undone.

"Aye princess?"

Dare he hold his breathe? His princess, his goddess, his horizon, the way she was looking at him should be a crime. That damned veil made her look so innocent and sinful at the same time.

"Just kiss me already."

He blinked and then laughed, fingers hooking beneath the veil and flipped it back up over her tiara slowly. A languid finger falling upon the swell of her lips, parting them slowly before lowering them slightly to tilt up her chin to him. He swept in slowly, an equally sinful smirk spreading across his lips as he barely touched her lips with his and whispered, "aye princess." He kissed her sweet, he kissed her slow, and then he kissed her deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the comments to the first chapter and hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! I'll be adding another chapter to Waking the Abyss tomorrow as well.
> 
> Possible one shot sequel, so sound off if that would be something you'd like to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece I fancied putting together, part 2 will be five years later and a wee bit longer since ~ well~ questions have to answer and our darling and devious pirate has to put the charm on Evie once more.


End file.
